Association of International Mercenaries
The Association of International Mercenaries, Incorporated (A.I.M. Inc.) is the mercenaries' employer in the Jagged Alliance series. It is an international clearinghouse for hired soldiers. Known staff * Colonel Mohanned, Founder (Mohanned Mansour) * Commander Spice, Founder (Ian Currie) * The White Asian, Founder (Shaun Lyng) * Hans Yorgan, Director of Personnel * Howard "Carp" Melfield, Health and Safety, Retirement, and Dental Planning, Chair Christmas Party Committee * Dr. Bernie Gloveless, Company Physician (former as of Jagged Alliance 2) * Reverend Clyde Potter, Company Pastor (former as of Jagged Alliance 2) *Several mercenaries History Most of the following details are from A.I.M.'s in-game description in Jagged Alliance 2. Founding In a subterranean Montreal bunker in 1991, three men, known only by their aliases Colonel Mohanned, Commander Spice, and The White Asian, found themselves in the heat of an armed struggle without access to enough manpower to end the hostilities. With great effort, they secured financing and located the people they needed to put an end to the conflict. The underground channels they developed became known as the Association of International Mercenaries. Vowing that others seeking justice should have access to professional soldiers, their assembled team of men and women became the original members of A.I.M. Commanders engaged in small scale, private conflicts adopted the organization as a prime resource for labor. Jagged Alliance Operating in the shadows of military warfare, the organization finallly gained worldwide recognition when they brought the Metavira Conflict to a successful end. It was a hard-fought, island based engagement that sacrificed many lives. Yet, it resulted in securing a steady supply of medically rare and valuable Fallow Sap. "Thousands of children owe their very existence to our members and the Richards. And we wish to thank each and every child for their cards and letters of appreciation." - A.I.M. site, Jagged Alliance 2 Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games A year later, governments around the world called upon A.I.M. when the DFK tried to monopolize the skies with its satellite technology. Gus Tarballs commanded the A.I.M. operative excursion that brought the DFK to their knees. The operation proved, beyond a doubt, how crucial private, limited-scale, tactical warfare can be. As a result, A.I.M. became the model organization to call upon for such missions. The bravery and tenacity he exhibited during the battle against the DFK earned Gus Tarballs membership within A.I.M. Jagged Alliance 2 Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire and Jagged Alliance: Back in Action share the same history, with few changes. Enrico Chivaldori hired an old friend to help liberate Arulco from Deidranna Reitman, and A.I.M. is called for the task. A.I.M. also gained competition when the More Economic Recruiting Center (M.E.R.C.) agency was founded by former members Speck T. Kline and Biff Apscott. Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business Arulco is still full of problems, and A.I.M. is dispatched to finish them, taking care of the Ricci Mining and Exploration corporation. Jagged Alliance Online A.I.M. was disbanded after the war in Arulco. Long time member Ivan Dolvich is believed to be dead, and Gus Tarballs is captured in Arulco. However, while taking care of the remaining forces in Arulco, Gus is rescued by Raven and a novice mercenary. Gus helps the rookie to form a new mercenary agency and gives some of the jobs, starting by improving the agency and taking care of a gang. Many former A.I.M. and M.E.R.C. mercenaries, alongside some rebels from Arulco, join the agency as its reputation increases. A word from one of our founders From Jagged Alliance 2: "Over the years, we have tried to raise the quality and standards by which we recruit our personnel. I can say with great pride that I believe we have now reached the point where we only offer the finest professionals, while still providing our clients with an excellent selection of affordable talent with diverse skills." - Colonel Mohanned Incorporation "If history has shown us anything, it is that war and conflict are as sure as the sun and rain. A.I.M. Inc. has a proven track record of prospering from the human condition. We see no reason why that trend should not continue well into the foreseeable future... highly recommended as a short or long-term investment." - DUNN and BRADROAD Report, Sept 1997 A.I.M. incorporated in 1996 and initially went public with a common share offering of $10 USD. By the end of the first week, the New York Stock Exchange closed with A.I.M. stock selling at $120 USD. During the past 24 months, its share market price has continued upon a course of steady growth with an average monthly increase of 8 per cent. Just seven short years after its inception, the Association of International Mercenaries is currently a highly respected organization. It has branch offices on every continent and has a staff of over 200 people. Hiring (BIA) Any merc contracted bevor 24:00 the current day will arive the following day at 12:00 List of Operatives Jagged Alliance Jagged Alliance establish A.I.M. with a roster of 60 mercenaries. *Dr. Bernie Gloveless *Mary-Beth Wilkens *Biff Apscott *Capt. Bob Adams *Glen "Boss" Hatchet *Lt. Bud Hellar *Howard "Carp" Melfield *Dr. Cliff Highball *Dr. Ahmad "Doc" Koolhan *Edward "Ears" Stockwell *Dr. Eli Summers *Elroy B. Tolken *Fidel Dahan *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *Gary Roachburn *Helmut "Grunty" Grunther *Hector Alvarez *Frank "Hitman" Hennessey *Hurl E. Cutter *Ice Williams *Carl "It" Goodman *Ivan Dolvich *James "Jimmy" Upton *Marty "Kaboom" Moffat *Col. Leo Kelly *Lance Fisher *Larry Roachburn *Timothy "Leech" Jenkins *Corp. Len Anderson *Rudy "Lynx" Roberts *Earl "Magic" Walker *Mike *Dr. Mitch Shudlem *Murray "Moses" Ebstern *Dr. Mark "Needle" Kranhium *Murray "Pops" McGillicutty *Dr. Raffitto "Raffi" Leevon *"Unusually Ruthless" Reuban *Rev. Clyde "Rev" Potter *Russell "Rusty" Hunter *Samuel "Sam" Garver *Patrick "Screw" Phillips *Robert "Scully" Sullivan *Sidney Nettleson *Bruce "Skitz" Bonner *Lesley "Smoke" Peterson *Johnny "Snake" Edwards *Megan "Sparky" Roachburn *Speck T. Kline *Maj. "Spike" Scallion *Kirk "Static" Stevenson *Dr. Margaret "Stella" Trammel *Tex R. Colburn *Herman "Turtle" Regents *Victoria "Vicki" Waters *Vincenzo "Vinny" Massimo *Walter "Wally" Yuntz *Willy "Weasel" Augustin *Wink E. Dickerson *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Deadly Games added 10 new mercenaries to the existing roster. New Mercs: *Alan "Spam" Webster *Anita "Mouse" Backman *Col. Leon Roachburn *Edgar "Nails" Smorth *Hamous *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau *Jack "Postie" Durham *Roger "Dyno" Wittman *Louisa "Buzz" Garneau *Sheila "Scope" Sterling Jagged Alliance 2 In Jagged Alliance 2 A.I.M. has a roster of 40 mercenaries. Several of the old ones became Alumi, while A.I.M. simultaniously hired new mercs. *Barry Unger *Keith "Blood" Hanson *Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell *Victoria "Vicki" Waters *Trevor Colby *Helmut "Grunty" Grunther *Ivan Dolvich *Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski *Igor Dolvich *Kyle "Shadow" Simmons *Ernie "Red" Spragg *Carl "Reaper" Sheppards *Fidel Dahan *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *Sidney Nettleson *Gus Tarballs *Monica "Buns" Sondergaard *Ice Williams *Dr. Donna "Spider" Houston *Dr. Clifford "Cliff" Highball *John "Bull" Peters *Frank "Hitman" Hennessy *Louisa "Buzz" Garneau *Ron "Raider" Higgens *Charlene "Raven" Higgens *Kirk "Static" Stevenson *Corp. Len Anderson *Dr. Daniel "Danny" Quinten *Earl "Magic" Walker *Stephen Rothman *Robert James Sullivan *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau *Dr. Q. Huaong *Edgar "Nails" Smorth *Thor Kaufman *Sheila "Scope" Sterling *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson *Dr. Michael "MD" Dawson *Norma "Meltdown" Jessop Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business In Unfinished Business the A.I.M. roster is unchanged. The player may choose to import a saved game from Jagged Alliance 2 or start a new game with fresh characters. If the player chooses to import, all mercenaries from Jagged Alliance 2 will have all statistics improvements based on their performance in the main game. This may lead to some mercenaries being dead in Unfinished Business, when they died during the campaign of Jagged Alliance 2. Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire In Wildfire most mercenaries from Jagged Alliance 2 have returned, however some mercenaries (Gus, Scope, Len, Hitman, Cliff, Stephen, Wolf and Blood) have been replaced by new ones. The replaced ones either died, resigned or moved to M.E.R.C. (notably Blood, Hitman, Scope and Stephan). New Mercs: *Janno "Brain" Allik *Dr. Laura Colin *Graziella "Grace" Girelli *Henning von Branitz *Luc "Lucky" Fabre *Victor "Monk" Kolesnikov *Lennart "Scream" Vilde *Rudolf Steiger See also * M.E.R.C. * I.M.P. * List of mercenaries in Jagged Alliance * List of mercenaries in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games de:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance series Category:Jagged Alliance Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:World Category:A.I.M. Category:Factions